One Last Time
One Last Time is the tenth episode and mid-season finale of season 7 of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures. It's the conclusion of Election Year. Sysponis Lorcan must venture to the Tower of Power to achieve the Key of Dimensions which he must decide that he'll use it to give fear and to the first dimension or peace before Prince Blueblood will destroy which he accept the offer and return to the first dimension to race. At the middle of nowhere, Lorcan sees the zombie warriors of the students of Super Hero High. Lorcan defeats them all just to have them rise again. He fights back until He sees Prince Blueblood who's proposes a duel: no armies, no bounty hunters, but no sword as well, at which Lorcan looks shocked. Lorcan relucantly agrees, but gives Blueblood three conditions (much to his dismay): He cannot magic and only come in human form, no minions and no superhuman powers. Prince Blueblood is hesitant and angry, but accepts. They go their separate ways to meet at sunrise at the Tower of Power. At the tower of power, Lorcan is waiting and stows his sword in a rock and waits for Prince Blueblood who appears (in a comedic gladiator form). Lorcan stretches with Prince Blueblood looking on confused and then trying to stretch himself but fails. He then shouts it's time for fate to determine their destinies and they begin fighting with Lorcan winning finally after a long martial arts battle. Lorcan corners Prince Blueblood on a ledge with a bo staff, and stating that his plot of reveng is over; however, a pillar "happens to fall" near Lorcan and giving him time to escape and hide in shapeshifting form. Knowing he couldn't trust him to play fair, Lorcan quickly runs to his sword, only to find a note telling him to turn around. He does so and sees a minion holding his sword who throws it to Blueblood who laughs and mocks him while attempting to break it, only to reveal it was a fake. With a sly smile, Lorcan says that he knew Prince Blueblood would cheat in the end, and that he hid fake swords all over the place beforehand, with all of Prince Blueblood's minions getting one. Blueblood tries frantically to find the real one, which Lorcan calmly reveals is under the sand. Lorcan gets it and slices at Prince Blueblood in a explosion of dust. The dust clears, and Prince Blueblood is seen flying away in his ship, shouting that he will be back. Lorcan replies back that he won't be back because he made his honor choice about the key of dimensions and give the first dimension peace and hope. Lorcan's heart glows purple means that he did brought hope to the eighth dimensions as a hero and summoned back to Princess Celestia because he passed the final test and return the Girl's Soul so he can able to go home back to the second dimension. The Girl's Soul is freed and returned to Lorcan's body but only for an overnight to transform back. Princess Celestia and Luna bids Lorcan farewell and thank him for fighting for the first dimension before sending him back home. After returned to the second dimension but Lorcan accidentally got sent home on December 23rd 2014, two days before Christmas, he walked to his room in depressed and go to bed. In the morning, the final scene of the episode, Molly wakes Nightmare and Kino to open their presents. Mike suggest them to open one present but Molly let them open any presents. She goes to Lorcan's bedroom and said the final words of the episode, "Cillian, good morning, i know you're still asleep but i thought i should tell you that your mom's coming today", as she left the room, Lorcan's hand is out of the bed means he's turned back into a girl. Trivia *The title of this episode refers to Lorcan's conclusion to his quest to find the Girl's Soul and his final fight against Prince Blueblood. *This episode marks *Final regular appearance of Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Twivine and Night Light in the series unti One Last Game . *It reveals that Prince Blueblood is the true main antagonist of The Darcy Triplets Story. *This marks the final appearance of Tom Holland as Lorcan Darcy in this episode because in the end marks the introducing of China Anne McClain who's taking over the role. Tom Holland returns to play Lorcan Darcy in Lorcan Darcy the Movie: Purple - Chaos and Darkness and Yellow - Hope and Light. Category:Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 7